creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Eulenmaus
"We remain in darkness alone with our scepticism and unknowing, but we know all is pass away..." "Ein Smiley ist so verdammt schnell getippt..." "Bearbeitungserfolge" 666 Bearbeitungen am 9.5.2017^^ Meine Creepypastas thumb|125px(Pastas die mir meiner Meinung nach besonders gelungen sind, habe ich hervorgehoben, weniger Gute stehen Kursiv) thumb|85px Chronologische Reihenfolge: * Die Schlange * Lorray * Befreier * Maggots thumb|125px * Heute werde ich töten. * Ohne Ausweg * Thirstlove * Und dann war da der Tod... * Der Sog (Trigger) thumb|125px * Gesprächspartner * Sein Labyrinth thumb|125px * Die Sterne thumb|125px * Langsam schwinden... Die Flügel Reihe (wird noch fortgesetzt): * Flügel * Flügel II - Blutdurst * Flügel III - Flügel und Spinnen Gedichte: * Ein Gedicht Vertonungen meiner Creepypastas * Die Schlange: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zJN3WqUL5g (vertont von Bloody Tears) * Befreier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOUxCGtshIY (vertont von Shendris) * Maggots: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tzQYMkdQJI&feature=youtu.be (vertont von MuraoCp) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkcZek-je8Y (vertont von Shendris) * Heute werde ich töten.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt8vsccR13o (vertont von MuraoCp) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZnbV96kCb8 (vertont von CryptMane) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYXSNYpP--8 (vertont von KalScope) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I26kZ11vSyc (vertont von Refinnej) * Und dann war da der Tod...: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkqJS22c8k8 (vertont von BaumSkiller) * Sein Labyrinth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEZn3Los5Y0 (vertont von Stifler Kevin) In Planung Pastas, die ich noch schreiben will und die z.T. schon ewig in der Ideenkiste einstauben... * Fortsetzung der Flügel-Reihe * Dunkel war's, der Mond schien helle... (Beitrag zum Weihnachts-Wettbewerb) * Ungeziefervernichter * Der Dimensionar * Der stumme Schrei der Dame in Schwarz * Olger (Ein größeres Projekt) * Ich bin in dir * Fremdes Blut an meinen Händen (gut möglich, dass das eine NSFW Pasta wird...) * Black Van * Zeige mir die Hölle * Phantasia overdose Will ich noch lesen * Anarchy and Madness I * Game * Der Weg der Zahlen * Mystery Egg * Kagome Kagome * Adoleszenz * Konjunktion * Was das Blut in Wallung bringt * Seite 9 * Blaue Tränen * Furcht und Schrecken - Der Anfang * Borrasca Pastas, die ich immer wieder lesen kann (Die Reihenfolge ist nur jene, in der ich die Geschichten gelesen habe) * Die Asylum-Serie * Sleepless Übersicht * Leiche im Keller * Grotesque II * 1999 * Bin ich hässlich? * Zerschmolzen * Ekel * Zeitgeist * Salz * Brillengläser * Der Bunker * Black Rain * Luxuria * Der Schein * Die Kugel fliegt... * Der schwarze Raum * Das hässliche Mädchen * Hospitalismus * Krokodil * Gute-Nacht-Häschen * Der Wind und die Knochen * Wir Götter des Wahnsinns * Dogscape * Schmetterlingseffekt * noEnd House * Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter... * Die Herde bewegt sich * Ich mag Bücher * The Scar Queen * Room Zero * Blue Monolith * Die Seite der Tür * Glashaus * Die Schlussfolgerung * Zerstörte Seele * The Knife Game * Ada * Gesellschaft * Zwölf Engel * How To Play Alone * Eine Geschichte über Angst * Der Park der tausend Möglichkeiten * Das Monster muss sterben! * Ohne Titel * Rauschen * Der Mann, der AIDS heilen wollte * Der Erlkönig * Die Zeit vergeht * Die Liebe und Die Liebe II * Lügen Und es werden stetig mehr... Gute SCPs SCP-097: Alter Rummelplatz mit dazugehörigem Ereignisbericht SCP-097